How Did Me And My Family Moved To Canton Georgia
Written by Willboy99 Narrated by Davetheuseless I just wanted to tell you is that I live in Canton Georgia. It's a good kick ass state where I live. How did I moved there you may ask? Well it's simple: On March 6th Wednesday night, my family was at church in Worthville Kentucky. After service, my dad and my mom had a conversation with the Kidmens. "If you do something like that one more time, you are not coming back here ever again!" My dad yelled at the Kidmens (who are the dumbest people in our church). They were terrified and ran out the door. Later my mom, my dad, my girlfriend and I went to get something to eat and then went home. "Those Kidmens are a couple of jackasses!" My dad said. "We need a vacation" my mom said. My girlfriend and I told my mom and dad we can go to Georgia and visit at Florida for a while. "That's a good idea William!" My dad said. We later packed up and off we go to Georgia and Florida. We left on Sunday at 2:00 p.m. Later we came home on the next Sunday at 10:55 p.m. Everyone went to bed and everyone was tired. We stay in bed on Monday. Until at 6:00 a.m. someone was at the door. I got up to see who's at the door. It was the idiot Kidmens. "What do you want now?!?!" I said in a sleepy voice. "Who's at the door William?" My dad said when he had the most mad look on his face. "FREDDY AND TERESA KINMAN! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW QUIT BUGGING US! THERE'S NO CHURCH ON WEDNESDAY SO BEAT IT!" my dad yelled. They ran off. I went back to sleep and so did my dad. Later at 7:35 Sister Karen Anderson called my dad. She told my dad that they like his preaching and they was wondering if they wanted us to move to Canton Georgia. My dad was excited and told her that we would love to move to Canton Georgia. My dad hung up his phone and told everyone to pack up and we are moving to Canton Georgia. We had the Hons to help us with the moving truck. On Wednesday..... We got done putting everything in the moving truck and the trailer was completely empty. We hide the moving truck in a giant bush and me, my girlfriend and my mom was hiding in the van. The idiot Kidmens came by to talk to my dad one more time. "You know brother, I had found this guy....." Brother Kidmen said. "Get out and we're going to have another conversation after church tonight." Said my dad. "And don't be stupid!" He quickly ran into the van and we took off at 1:00 p.m.. The Hons went in the moving truck and followed us to the new house in sweet Canton Georgia. Later we drive to a restaurant and we got done we continue to drive to the new house. My girlfriend and I went the surveillance camera on my laptop. Brother Jerry Knox (talks like Elmer Fudd) went to the church and didn't know that was empty. "Damn it! Where's Bwother Waldrip?" We laughed so hard for a minute. Then we saw Brother Sharon (Who used to be at our church). "Brother Raymond Sharon! You are under arrest for gambling and buying lottery tickets in this church!" Said a police officer. Later we slept at a rest stop and went driving for more at 5:00 in the morning. We then ate breakfast at Burger King and drove some more. "We're almost there!" I said. My dad, my mom, my girlfriend and I was really exciting to see the new house. There was the house! It look nice and new. It was next door to the Anderson's house. They help us later and put everything where we put. Me and my girlfriend's bedroom is upstairs and my mom and dad's bedroom was downstairs. Later we was looking for a building to used as a church building. My dad found a good place to have church in. It had a nice sanctuary. It has 18 church pews, a Bible stand and a piano. "Now this is more like it." Said my dad in a jolly voice. There's was only one room for Sunday school. We later had our first church service and it was good and excellent. And sometimes we eat at good and delicious restaurans It was awesome that me, my girlfriend and my mom and dad are living in Canton Georgia. I love it and I would always will be. I hope you love the story because I don't know what to say. But I hope you love the story. Thank you and good night!